Odd,Yumi,Ulrich Love
by Lover Boy213
Summary: What is going to be the fairy tale ending of this story. Review and you will find out.
1. The Beginning Of Thoughts And Suspicions

Odd and Yumi always had a good relationship on Lyoko. They always did. But one day Yumi thought, did she like Odd. She always showed her love for Ulrich. But what about Odd.

Odd thought the same thing. He always loved Aelita. But he thought about Yumi, her athleticsm and sexiness."No wonder Ulrich loved her.

So one day Odd went up to Yumi and starting to express his feelings. "Odd can I tell you something important for a minute. Odd was going to interrupt but he kept his mouth shut.

"Um, Odd I kinda have a thing for you."said Yumi. "Yumi I was going to say the same thing.

"Um do you wanna meet a the factory at I say 11.

"Sure why not, Odd!

Yumi thought about her choices Odd or Ulrich. Ulrcih never showed his love for her. She had

to imply his love. Yumi thought about how she might see Odd tonight and what he might

say he pull on her his humorous tricks. Odd saved her life. On Lyoko when William

devirtualized her vehicle and she almost fell into the digital sea until Odd shot her with his

laser arrows.

Odd was getting ready for the night. He was dressing when Ulrich asked" Odd where you

going this late. "Somewhere but you dont mind do you!"said Odd.

Ulrich felt there was something going on. So he pretended to go to a deep slumber. So

when Odd left, Ulrich quickly dressed and followed Odd.

_**I want some about 5 reviews to see if I should keep writing.**_


	2. The Meeting

So Yumi saw it was 10:50 and her parents were sleep.

She snuck out her window and made her way to the factory.

She saw a shadow tiptoeing and hid.

She looked again and saw Odd. "Aaaaaaaaa" screamed Yumi. Odd put his hand over Yumi's

mouth. "Ssh,beautiful. Yumi blushed. Odd sure is a romantic thought Yumi.

Odd seeing his charms were working, he starting to think of what to say.

"So Yumi, I have been thinking like do you like me more than a friend, maybe a boyfriend.

"Um, Odd I have been thinking and I am trying to say I do like you,and I do at all levels youre

humorous and youve saved my life but what about Ulrich this might her him pretty bad.

"Yea, I been thinking about that, maybe we can let him in together on the thoughts.

"Well I'll see you tommorow, Odd my dad and mom might be worried sick that I'm gone.

"Wait Yumi, maybe you know we can, maybe get a goodbye kiss.

"Awwe, Odd you are so desperate, but I was hoping you were going to say that.

And Yumi felt Odd's moist lips on hers and she put more feeling and emotion in her kiss

and she felt like Cinderella happily ever after.

Meanwhile, Ulrich was trying to figure out where the heck Odd went. He lost track of Odd

when he saw Jim lurking. After 20 minutes of isane looking, he heard heavy breathing

behind him. Ulrich turned and saw the fat Jim behind him. "Stern its after curfew, if I see

you again youre suspended, understand.

So when Ulrich made his way to his dorm he saw Odd in the bed snoring as usual, wasn't

Odd just outside. But Ulrich forgot about it and fell into deep slumber.

Next morning, Odd was awake early texting on his phone and playing with Kiwi at the same

time. When Odd saw Ulrich he put the cell down and said" Good Morning, Ulrich!"

At breakfast, they were serving bacon and eggs and a croisontte (whatever it spelled).

Yumi showed up and sat down next to Aelita. "Hey Yumi, you looked stressed." "I am Aelita

me and Odd last night were...(Yumi thought about how Aelita feels about Odd) pranking

Ulrich. "Well what did you guys do to him?" Well first Odd played a hallucination on him of

me and him throwing money and Ulrich actually thought it was money and there were some

more hysterical moments, hey Odd can you feel in Aelita on our prank on Ulrich(Yumi said

raising her eyebrows.)

Odd understanding Yumi starting telling some good lies.

Then Ulrich came and Yumi thought of something to symbolize to Odd that she needed him

to come over to her in a private place. Then Yumi moved her fingers in a way that caught

Odd's attention and he knew what it meant.

"Odd we need to break it to Ulrich now or tommorow no later than next week.!


	3. Ulrich's Reaction

Odd led Yumi to his dorm. They both thought of ways to tell Ulrich. "this is harder than i thought!"said Odd.

Yumi then started to blink out tears. Odd held her in his hands and kissed her lightly on her cheek. "We will get through this Yumi.

"Thanks Odd, I love you!" said Yumi. She kissed him passionately and pulled his hair.

Ulrich suddenly came in, ready to get his clothes on for class.

"What's this?" Ulrich said. "Ulrich, I started crying and Odd comforted me and then well...

Why didnt you guys tell me then! screamed Ulrich

"Um, we were thinking of a way to tell you gently. said Odd

Ulrich pushed Odd onto the ground, dropping Yumi with him.

"Ulrich look your shoes untied!" said Odd.

Then Yumi and Odd scurried out the window. "Run to the Hermitage, I'll meet you there.

He gave Yumi his extra cell. And kissed her quickly.

Yumi ran to the Hermitage and hid in the best hiding place she could identify.

She cried and cried. But Yumi said let's think of the positives. Odd is athletic and Ulrich

knows some superb moves. Ohh Odd cmon.

She waited to the middle of the night and heard the door open from the Hermitage.

_**Snk,snk,snk **_she recongnized the shoes. Damn, Ulrich!

Yumi was now scared out of her pants. Odd was badly injured or even _**DEAD**_.

Yumi knew the only thing she could do was fight. "Yumi, come out come out wherever you

are b*tch.

Yumi meditated and made up her strategies. She thought if her chances against Ulrich.

She had a 55% chance against Ulrich, he wouldnt dare hit a girl,or would he!

Yumi got up and said"Yoo,hoo!" "Oh there you are"said Ulrich.

Yumi started to flip through the house. Ulrich ran after Yumi and caught her in a dead end

room. Damn he good.

"Ulrich you remember the group pact was.! She was trying to divert Ulrich's attention.

"I remember but IDGAF! He came face to face to Yumi. He breathed hard on

her. He pushed Yumi upon the ground. I been wanting to do this for a long time.

He stripped Yumi. "But I wanted to do this the good way, but you gotta do what you gotta

do.

Yumi screamed as loud as she could. Miracle, miracle come to save me please.

Odd running as fast as he could to the Hermitage hearing Yumi's screams was only a yard

away. He bust the door open and grabbed something to use as a weapon. He ran up the

stairs and located Yumi's scream and came upon them and saw Ulrich's head wide upon for

a smack or a throw. But then he saw Yumi's body and he felt seduced,but he couldnt do

that just yet no yet until its official. He smashed the hat into Ulrich's head and Ulrich was left

unconscious. He grabbed Yumi and along the way grabbed her clothes and ran down the

stairs and into the wild. Odd just knew Ulrich wouldn't be gone for a while. And the couple

slowed down to a slow pace where they were a far place from the Hermitage. Right smack

dab in front of a hotel.


	4. The Love

As Yumi redressed Odd looked into his wallet and saw $500 his mom gave him dor emergencies. "Let's go Yumi were going to a motel."

OK! So as they went inside the receptionist said" Room for 2! Yes Odd said! As Yumi went into the room she sayw there was only one bed. "um Odd I think you should

have the bed I am already use to sleeping on the floor at my own house. "No you should I am the man and you're the young sexy lady.!" "No you Odd. Odd pushed Yumi upon

the bed and was now on top of her. Yumi started to unbutton Odd's shirt. Odd felt an erge to do the same to Yumi. As they unstripped each other, Odd kissed Yumi

passionately. Odd felt so good. Yumi felt so good and they both starting doing the sex actions. And Odd cummed all over Yumi.

As both of them woke up the next morning, Yumi on the side of Odd smiling and still kissing Odd. Odd felt too good today. "Odd I'm hungry I didnt eat all night."

"I can order room service. said Odd". Odd grabbed the phone and ordered room service and put in a reservation table at the Halamet Raona restaurant.

So Yumi, got up kissed Odd and ran to take a quick shower and cute up. She got out and as dressed in all black, as usaul.

And Odd washed up as well. "Yumi we will be going to the Hamalet Raona restaurant."said Odd "Odd thanks Yumi leaned up

to kiss him!"

As Yumi made her way to the outside of the hotel to go walk to the resatuarant she saw someone familiar. Ulrich!

She pushed Odd into the bushes close by. "What the fuck Yumi"whispered Odd. Yumi pointed towards Ulrich's direction.

Ok! I see." Yumi held on Odd's shirt using the DEATH GRIP. As Ulrich walked into the hotel Yumi was relieved.

Odd said"Let's go the coast is clear. Suddenly Odd's phone rang. Xana Alert Odd contact Yumi and Ulrich. "Ok Jeremie.

Yumi and Odd ran to the factory. Odd pressed the buttion and the elevator went up to the lab. Odd put in the code,and saw

Jeremie and Aelita. "Where's Ulrich?" inqired Jeremie

Busy both Odd and Yumi said in unison. The grinned at each other. And Yumi kissed Odd quickly behind Aelita's back.

Ok get ready I'm getting the scanner's ready said Jeremie. All three tennagers got into the elevator and went to the scanner

room and got transferred and virtualized in the mountain sector. "Ok Xana is launching an attack on the towers, 4 tarantualas

and a Crab at the forest and 5 megatanks and William at the mountain sector. So Yumi and Odd go to the tower and take out the monsters and hurry the forest sector's tower cant hold out any longer."I'll go Jeremie, to the forest said Aelita.

Yumi and Odd went to the tower and saw the megatanks. And William. Oh, Yumi, Odd the core of Lyoko is being attacked

by mantas and the Schpozoa(whatever). "Xana really has us this time. said Yumi. Well' well have to work fast.

"Yumi you go for the megatanks and I'll go for Odd. "Odd good luck!" You too. They both kissed and smothered

their noses together. Yumi went to sneak to the corner. She saw one megatnak right on front of her. She flipped out of the

wave shot from the megatank and tthrew her fan. "1 down 4 to go!"Yumi said.

And now Yumi was surronded by 3 megatanks. The other was atacking the tower. "Odd speed it up that megatank is finna

blow up the tower along with the mountain region. said Jeremie. "Jeremie get me a vehicle Yumi. Yumi's overwing

was here and she jumped and rode into the sky. 3 waves of shots from the megatanks. One hit her vehicle and the vehicle got

hit and was devirtualized. Yumi started falling out the sky. "JEREMIE GET ME A VEHICLE HURRY. The overboard was

materialized and Odd road into the sky and caught Yumi thanks Odd. Yumi did a 360 in the air and threw both her fans at the

megatank and one closed and one was destroyed. William threw his blade at Odd and Yumi threw her fans at William and

William was devirtualized but Odd was too! "No!" screamed Yumi. "Jeremie its game over for Odd." Yumi megatank

at 3 oclock. Yumi jumped out the way and threw her fans and hit both of the remaining megatanks and they were destroyed

and the tower was now safe. Ulrich came to the factory and went to the lab. Jeremy I heard it was an attack of 2 towers.

said Ulrich. Ulrich go to the scanner room Yumi needs help and Odd just got devirtualized.

"Yumi, Ulrich is coming to help. "Ok Yumi shivered.

Here's a new version hope you like it! 15 reviews please a juicy chapter up next.


	5. The Odd Thriller

Ulrich got virtualized right next to Yumi. "Hey,Yumi" said Ulrich. "Yumi dont be mad at me my ignorance just got over me.

I forgive you Ulrich!"beamed Yumi. So who are you picking me or Odd?"said Ulrich "I dont know but you guys shoudln't quarrel

over me it make me Yumi laughing. Ulrich felt as if he had lost the most valuable thing in the world and just got

50% of it back. Let's go to the edge of the tower and get to the Carthage Region we have some buisiness to finish there. Ulrich

said

Let's go Yumi said Ulrich. "Pttt" said the tarantula as it shot Yumi. "20 life points left Yumi said Jeremie. Another tarantula came . Yumi you go to the carthage region hurry.!

Yumi ran to the the edge of the sector and said"Jeremie I'm ready. As she was in the big eye Yumi thought had she just fallen

for Ulrich again! But, Odd was her guy until things got worked out. She had one minute to get through the corridor. She got

through in plenty of time. Yumi went to the elevator and was now going now the core of lyoko. Now she was there. Yumi

counted 4 mantas and 6 creepers. "Jeremie Ima need back up quick. "Were you calling Aelita" said flying into the room.

Thanks Aelita and can we have a talk after were both devirtualized. Aelita flew up and said:Energy Field. And one manta was

gone. Yumi one one 2 with 2 mantas she flipped backwards and threw her fan and 2 creepers were dead. One manta shot

Yumi and Yumi had 5 life points left. She flipped in the air and threw her fan and another manta doesnt beat the dust.

Ulrich came and said"Super Sprint and killed all 4 mantas. Aelita threw her energy field and killed onemanta nad Yumi threw

her fan at the Schpozoa and at the other manta but she got shot but the monsters were also devirtualized.

After the battle Yumi and Aelita went to the bridge and talked. Yumi told Aelita the whole story of her and Odd and Ulrich.

Aleita smiled and said I was going to cheat on Odd with Jeremie anyway. "Yay" they both said high-fiving.

Odd came and Yumi told him the news and he grabbed Yumi and kissed her. "Now were free forever and ever together. "Um,

Odd, Ulrich has charmed me again. " I dont know what to do. said Yumi. Ulrich came and say Yumi crying and Odd's hands

around her and pushed him to the ground and both boys started to fight, Yumi pushed both boys to the floor and said I'm

going home you too need to figure this out on your own. Yumi ran to the hotel and locked the door. When Odd knocked she

said go away! Yumi reluctanly unlocked the door and Odd came in. "Yumi if i cause you any emotional distress then i am so

sorry for what i did. Yumi felt good now and said Now let me go to sleep you hunky lug.

At 12:00, Yumi said Odd you wanna get naughty!. "I was hoping you was gonna say that, Odd said. He stripped Yumi.

Yumi stripped Odd. Yumi sucked Odd's "pickle". When his pickle got hard he wnet for Yumi's behind area and was going in

and out in and out Yumi moaned but Odd said"I'm finna go faster."Yea f*ck that thing hard. And at the end of that session

Yumi sucked Odd's pickle and had a mouthful of cum in her mouth it tasted so sweet."I love you, Yumi. "I love you too Odd.

So did you get Ulrich to compromise or what Odd. "You'lle see tommorow night!

Odd if you guys are preparing to get me pregnant I'm breaking up with both of you! "No,Yumi wtf. I used a Odd

Fine but what Yumi "Fine here's what happened at the end of 2 months youre going ot pick between the 2 o

us on yure birthday. YUmi did now like this idea.


	6. Ulrich's Move

The next morning Yumi awoke happy as ever. She just had sex with Odd and was loving it. Awweeeeeee she yawned.

Odd woke up and kissed Yumi on the cheek. Yumi got up and went to go freshen up. Odd changed the bed and put on a new

blanket. Yumi said : I'm going to go to Ulrich's house see you later. Odd said Ulrich's house wtf Yumi what's wrong with you.

Odd you and Ulrich were best friends and I think you should have a compromise. :Fine bye said Yumi.

As Yumi walked to Ulrcih's house she started to remember he memories with Ulrich and she started to think did she betray him.

Yumi finally got to Ulrich's house and knocked on the door. Ulrich opened the door and saw Yumi. He was so happy that he

grabbed Yumi and swung her around. He let her down and Yumi and Ulrcih walked into the house and it was tiday and organized

and it had all of Ulrich's possessions in a corner. She even saw that locket she gave him. "Nice house Ulrich said Yumi.

"Do you have something to eat. asked Yumi. She felt kward right now. And Ulrich led her to the kitchen. Wow said Yumi.

"Ulrich what happened to you are you rich? asked Yumi. "Not much, I just saved up. Wow. thought Yumi. So Yumi led Ulrich to

the living room and sat down on the couch.

Yumi looked into Ulrich's eyes and said" Why me am I the reason you and Odd now hate each other. "No dont think the way

it's just... Ulrich leaned in and kissed Yumi. Yumi kissed back. She gently pulled back. "Ulrich i have fellings for you but Odd also i have felling for him

"Sorry just i thought u had feelings for me too but I must have thought wrong. "No i love you too Ulrich I just cant decide who to love. It could hurt our friendship.

I'll be back tommorow Ulrich. Yumi left the house and went back to the hotel. She ate some food Odd left for her and noticed Odd was gone.

Yumi's cell rang. A text message from Odd. Looking for an apartment cya later beautiful. Yumi's doorbell rang and she went to open it. Ulrich was standing outside the

doorway. Yumi was about too slam the door in his face when he stuck his foot in the door. Yumi said" Come in desperate. Ulrich snickered. "What do you want.

"Just to talk. " I thought I told you to talk to Odd first. "Yumi i loved you ever since I was in 8th grade. "Yumi I LOVE YOU! Odd doset as much! Yumi didnt keep eye

contact with Ulrich. Ulrich lifted Yumi's chin and said" I'm the right one for you. "Maybe you are but I dont know but its time. Yumi kissed Ulrich.

Yumi unstripped Ulrich and started to kiss his nipple and rub his abs. She started to kiss him again. Ulrich pushed Yumi onto the bed and tickled her. Yumi took out

Ulrich's cock and licked it until it was purple. It cummed in Yumi's mouth. It felt sweet to yumi. And tasted sweet. Ulrich rubbed Yumi's hair. Then he flexed her.

Ulrich cock was going in and out of Yumis anus. Yumi moaned loudly. Then Yumi did doggie style. She rode on Ulrich's dick for a long time. And then Yumi couldnt hold in

any longer and she squirted out pussy. Ulrich loved this moment right now it tasted like icecream. Yumi kissed Ulrich and Ulrich redressed and went home. Yumi

redressed and clean the room up and left. She went to the Mcdonalds place and ordered an ice tea. She focused her mind on who to pick and wondered are these 2 using

condoms. This fairytale ending needs to be settled and it will.


End file.
